Weapons
Many different weapons can be used by the player in the ''Crysis'' series. Attachments are available for many of these weapons. Sidearms Pistols The standard pistol is the player's only sidearm in the first game, but the player has the option of using the AY69 submachine gun instead in Crysis Warhead. Most Koreans are armed with pistols and may use them instead of reloading their main weapon. The player can dual wield two pistols after they find a second one. Pistols can be outfitted with silencers and flashlights or laser sights. AY69 submachine guns Available exclusively in Crysis Warhead, the AY69 submachine gun is an alternate sidearm the player can use instead of the pistol. They can be dual wielded and are almost never found alone. Korean troops rarely use AY69s, but some will use them instead of reloading their main weapon. Psycho is depicted wielding two AY69s on the front cover of Warhead. AY69s can be outfitted with silencers and flashlights or laser sights. Main weapons SCAR A tactical assault rifle, the SCAR is the main weapon used by Raptor Team and the US marine forces. It is more powerful than the FY71, but because it is only used by allies of the player, ammo for the SCAR is in short supply. SCAR ammo is more plentiful in Crysis Warhead as the player spends more time around marines and their ammo stockpiles. The SCAR can be outfitted with a silencer, flashlight or laser sight, tactical or grenade launcher attachments, and all three scopes. In multiplayer, the SCAR is more expensive than the FY71 because of its higher power. FY71 The FY71 is the main assault rifle used by North Korean forces on the island. Ammo for the FY71 is plentiful because many Koreans use them. More Koreans tend to use the FY71 in Crysis Warhead than the original game. The FY71 can be outfitted with a silencer, flashlight or laser sight, tactical or grenade launcher attachments, normal or incendiary ammo, and all three scopes. Shotgun The shotgun is used by some Korean troops, though less often than the FY71. Shotguns are very powerful but have a smaller range than assault rifles and submachine guns. Shotguns are particularly useful against aliens; three shotgun blasts will kill an alien trooper. Shotguns can be outfitted with a flashlight or laser sight and all three scopes. Submachine gun Used by some Korean troops, the submachine gun is a smaller, faster firing alternative to the SCAR or FY71. More troops use submachine guns in the original game than in Crysis Warhead, and ammo is less plentiful in the latter. They are popular among troops who guard small, more crowded areas like docks and harbors. Submachine guns can be outfitted with a silencer, flashlight or laser sight, and all three scopes. Precision rifle A single shot sniper rifle, the precision rifle is used by both the US marines and Korean forces. Koreans armed with precision rifles can often be found in sniper towers, and that is where the most ammo for precision rifles will be found. Precision rifles are extremely powerful and can kill Koreans in one hit; they can be steadied in strength mode. Koreans with precision rifles do much more damage in the original game than in Crysis Warhead. Precision rifles can be outfitted with a flashlight or laser sight and all three scopes. Gauss rifle The gauss rifle is a futuristic coilgun that electromagnetically fires a slug at extremely high speeds, leaving behind a characteristic blue contrail. Gauss rifles are even more powerful than precision rifles and can kill an alien trooper in one hit or an alien scout in two (four in Crysis Warhead). This makes them highly useful for the final missions of both games. Gauss rifle ammo is more plentiful in Warhead than the original game. Gauss rifles can be outfitted with a flashlight or laser sight and all three scopes. Minigun The minigun is a large, heavy chaingun that fires off hundreds of rounds per minute and is effectively a handheld machine gun. It can only be held by people with nanosuits, and strength mode allows the player to fire a minigun with less recoil and to move at normal speeds while holding one. Miniguns take a moment to charge after the fire button is pressed, but once they begin firing they are highly powerful against humans and aliens. Explosives Missile launcher Missile launchers, also known as rocket launchers, are common throughout both games. They have a computer system that fires a missile in a straight line which can then be guided with the laser sight. Missile launchers come equipped with three missiles and cannot be reloaded, so after three missiles are fired the launcher is dropped and a new one must be found. Alien scouts are particularly susceptible to missile launchers, as are alien hunters. The ice turrets on the alien warship can only be destroyed with a missile launcher, and helicopters are impervious to most weapons aside from missile launchers. FGL40 grenade launcher The FGL40 grenade launcher is exclusive to Crysis Warhead, but is rare and only found in certain missions. It can be used against alien hunters or normal Koreans. Each grenade is loaded individually, giving the weapon a lengthy reload time. Explosive charges Also known as C4, or composition-4, explosive charges are used primarily against stationary or slow moving targets, as the player must physically place the charge on the object and detonate it remotely. They are used to destroy Anti-aircraft artillary cannons, tanks, and armored security vehicles (in Crysis Warhead). Mines Mines are only available in the original game's multiplayer, but can be found in Crysis Warhead's singleplayer. They can be placed in the road as booby traps for Korean solders or tanks. The difficulty in using mines makes them less popular than simpler alternatives like missile launchers or explosive charges. Claymores Claymores are only available in the original game's multiplayer, but can be found in Crysis Warhead's singleplayer. Small explosives packed into a bipod charge, claymores can be set in the road or in other passageways as booby traps against soldiers. They are popular in their use as traps. Grenades Frag grenades Fragmentation grenades are the most famous and common type of grenade; when thrown, they detonate after a few seconds, creating a small explosion, shockwave, and launching of fragmented metal shards. Koreans will often use frag grenades to flush the player out of hiding, and they are useful against clustered groups of enemies. On lower difficulties, the presence of a frag grenade is indicated on the player's HUD; this feature is removed in higher difficulty levels. In the original game, Nomad can only hold 10 grenades, but in Crysis Warhead, Psycho can hold 16. Smoke grenades Smoke grenades, when thrown, release a gaseous, smokelike vapor that clouds vision and makes it difficult to see. Smoke grenades cover a large area and so are popularly used as improvised cover when the player's cloak mode would not last long enough to stay hidden. Smoke grenades are much less common than frag grenades. Flashbang grenades Grenades that create a loud bang and a blinding flash of light when thrown. They can disorient both the player and the enemies they are thrown at, so discretion should be used. A player blinded by a flashbang grenade can be killed in one hit. Flashbang grenades are very rare in both games, and are sometimes used by nanosuit troopers. Nanodisruptor grenades Nanodisruptor grenades are exclusive to Crysis Warhead. They create an electromagnetic pulse that disables nanosuit fuctions of both the player and the enemies, so discretion should be used. When under the effects of a nanodisruptor grenade, the individual cannot change or use suit fuctions. They are highly effective against Korean nanosuit troopers, but their overuse in online multiplayer has caused them to be banned from some modded servers. Special weapons MOAC The MOAC, or Molecular Accelerator, is a weapon developed by Prophet in the ice sphere from reverse engineered alien technology. How he created it is unknown, he claims to simply be "a natural." The MOAC fires off shards of ice like a minigun, and is similar to the ice shooting weapons used by most types of aliens. In multiplayer, the MOAC can only be built at a prototype factory at 50% charge. The MOAC can be outfitted with a flashlight or laser sight, as well as the special MOAR attachment that can freeze individuals solid. TAC launcher The TAC launcher is an experimental weapon held onboard the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]]. It fires a small nuclear bomb in an arc like a grenade launcher, and can only be used against the final boss, the alien warship. In singleplayer, the TAC cannon requires 3 seconds to lock on, but in multiplayer, where it can only be bought at a prototype factory at 100% charge, it can be fired without locking on. The TAC cannon is one of three weapons--the others being the TAC tank and singularity tank--that is required to destroy an enemy base in Power Struggle. PAX cannon The PAX cannon is another experimental weapon exclusive to Crysis Warhead and the only weapon found only in singleplayer. The PAX is a modified version of the singularity cannon, a weapon removed from the first game. It fires a small black hole that completely destroys anything it hits. It is used only against the final boss, the red alien hunter, though unlike the TAC launcher, it can also be fired at other aliens in the vicinity. Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead